


Plan A (Is Usually Better Than Plan B)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: For Crazy4Orcas for the 2018 be_compromised promptathon: Clint is determined to spend the entire day in bed, basically just to see if he can. How does he persuade Natasha to join him?





	Plan A (Is Usually Better Than Plan B)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> For Crazy4Orcas for the 2018 be_compromised promptathon: Clint is determined to spend the entire day in bed, basically just to see if he can. How does he persuade Natasha to join him?

"Stay," Clint mumbled, sliding his arm around Natasha's waist and tugging her back onto the bed.

"It's ten o'clock, Clint. Don't you think it's well past time we got up?" she asked, smiling as he swept her hair aside and kissed her neck. Not that she really objected to staying in bed, but she felt at least a token protest was needed. A very token protest.

"Nope. Let's stay in bed all day," he said, nibbling along her collarbone.

Her smile got bigger. "All day? Won't we need to get up for the bathroom or food?"

He paused and considered it a moment. "Bathroom? Sure. But food? Nope. We'll order out for Italian or Thai or Korean and eat in bed picnic-style."

She coaxed his head up so she could kiss him. "You've got this all planned out, don't you?

"You bet," he confirmed, pulling away to nibble his way down to her breast and suck a nipple into his mouth. She shivered and he slid a hand up her bare back to pull her in closer to him.

"Is this also your plan for the day? Lots and lots of sex?" she finally managed to get out long moments later, although she wasn't sure how she managed, what with his mouth doing such delicious things to her body and his fingers touching her in all the right places.

He lifted his head to look at her and she had to hold back a soft mew of disappointment. 

His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You don't like that idea?"

"I like that idea just fine," she admitted, giving in to her body's clamoring for more and pushing him onto his back so she could straddle his hips. "I'm just thinking the Team might wonder if we don't show up for training later."

"Let 'em," he mumbled, pulling her down for another hot, wet kiss. "We've got plans already."


End file.
